1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the composition, and application of novel phosphate polymers. The compounds are useful as in personal care applications due to their outstanding emulsification properties, and because they are polymeric do not penetrate skin, making them non-irritating. The properties of these novel compounds that makes them well suited for these applications is the fact that they are substantive to fibers, hair and skin and also very mild to the skin and eyes and provide protection from environmental factors like acid rain and other pollutions which come in contact with hair and skin. The use of the compounds results in several additional desirable properties heretofore unattainable. This includes overcoming the problem of eye and skin irritation using traditional cationic conditioning agents.
2. Arts and Practices
The prior practices for providing softening, anti-tangle, and conditioning properties for use in personal care, textile and related applications has been incorporation of quaternary compounds. These materials have been used for many years despite some significant drawbacks including irritation, negative impact on the aquatic environment, build up and yellowing of the substrate upon which they are applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,472 to O'Lenick discloses free radical polymers, which incorporate silicon e into the backbone. While these materials have desirable properties, they do not have an ionizable phosphate group in the molecule.
The references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the extent applicable. Ratios and percentages are by weight and temperatures are Celsius unless otherwise stated.